classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel 12PS
The PS 12 was a family of cars to medium-high produced by the carmaker German Opel between 1902 and 1906. Profile and History 1902 was a special year in the history of Opel: on the one hand, the House of Rüsselsheim began to produce some models of the French Darracq license, while the other proposed models produced independently and often in the same market segment of the same patterns of French origin. It was precisely the case of the first cars Opel medium-high, and during the first half of the year '900 proposed end models similar and different sources, and that they could be grouped into a single family, that of the 12 PS ( PS the initials stood for "Pferdestärken," which in German means "horsepower"). The 10/12 PS The first representative of this family was the 10/12 PS, a model introduced in 1902, the year in which Opel launched the 9PS design Darracq and bottom band. In the case of the 10/12 PS, however, the design and implementation were signed solely by Opel. In particular, the 10/12 PS was the first Opel entirely designed and made by the parent. The 10/12 PS was a car in particular quesll'epoca: in 1902, in fact, almost the entire fleet of cars European consisted of cars that looked like carriages without horses and therefore possessed a frame characterized by a high ground clearance, its as in the real cars. The 10/12 HP of Opel, however, was characterized by a frame considerably lower compared to the standards of the time and this aspect then it was a very special car, a sort of sporty car "avant la lettre", at least for the 'trim. Remaining within the chassis section, the 10/12 PS was equipped with suspension rigid axle with semi-elliptic leaf springs and a braking system consists of a foot brake acting solely on transmission and a hand brake was going to lock the rear wheels. The 10/12 PS was fitted with a motor -cooled twin water from 1885 cm ³, with distribution side valve moves by two overhead camshafts. The power maximum was 12 hp at 1200 rev / min. The traction was back, while the exchange rate was a three-speed transmission. The 10/12 PS could reach a top speed between 40 and 45 km / h, depending on the type of bodywork of the car, for which you could choose between two versions of tonneau and a coupe. The 10/12 PS was the longest running model of this family of cars: it was produced until 1906. The 12PS One year after the launch of the 10/12 PS, in 1903, was introduced '12PS, a new car from Opel proposal under license by Darracq. This car was equipped with the same engine of the contemporary 10/12 HP, the same cylinder, but with a different pattern of distribution, to automatic valves. Even the maximum output power was the same as the 10/12 HP. Similar architectures also for frames and the transmission: the only difference was in the empty weight, which in this case was considerably lower and passed by 700 kg of 10/12 PS to 550 kg of this model. The PS 12 could be chosen as a tonneau or as double- phaeton and thanks to its low weight tips fast acceleration could reach higher and between 50 and 55 km / h. The 12PS was produced only in 1903 and taken out of production at the end of the same year. The 9/10 PS This model was introduced at the end of 1903 to replace the 12PS, from which inherited the mechanical, largely Darracq of origin, and the frame solutions. The engine then remained the same, but detuned to 9 hp. The maximum speed was between 45 and 50 km / h, depending on the type of bodywork, which in this case proposed three variants tonneau. During the production of the 9/10 PS, there were minor technical updates incrementerono the maximum power 10 hp. The 9/10 PS was produced until 1906. Category:Opel